Have a Sucky Birthday, Harry
by PrettyPurpleHaze
Summary: Harry's birthday sucks, for him and Dana both. D/H


Title: Have a Sucky Birthday, Harry  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Boston Public . . . Damn.  
  
Distribution: Just ask.  
  
Rating: G . . . Really. No, I'm serious. Unbelievable, huh?  
  
Summery: Harry's birthday sucked. For him and Dana both.  
  
Authors Note's: This ones a little here and there, I wrote it for a very displeased Dap who felt cheated by Harry's birthday episode, and wanted a little in the was of D/H happiness as opposed to R/D angst.  
  
**  
  
She stared up at the pretty building and rolled her eyes, slumping back against the car behind her. What the hell was she doing here anyway?  
  
She should have kept on walking.  
  
At least that way when her anger edged away and she slowed down, looking up and down the street, she wouldn't have had to trek all the way back here. A pissed Dana walked fast and long and when the fury left it was a sullen, remiss Dana was left to trek back to where she began.  
  
Which made her pissed.  
  
Which sort of worked out for her.  
  
Dammit . . . His birthday. He told her they would have fun tonight when he made the date, their THIRD date. He even had a little smile.  
  
Jerk, he had probably expected to have sex with her tonight.  
  
She hoped he was so sexually frustrated he wouldn't be able to move. Course the woman who orchestrated his party would probably be glad to give him that particular present. She peered up at the apartment she was pretty sure his little admirer lived in and glared at it. Then, remembering it was his car she was leaning against, she turned and smacked the door. Which didn't really do anything but made her feel better nonetheless.  
  
Happy Birthday, Harry.  
  
She hoped the presents sucked and that he tripped on the way out.  
  
She shook her head at all her negative thoughts - then she revised them.  
  
She hoped *Ronnie* tripped.  
  
Even Miss Davis was better. At least she didn't throw up any pretenses, she would have told her to leave her house instead of inviting her in and taking shots at her. At least Miss Davis knew her before she decided she didn't like her *and* taught her in class despite her dislike while Ronnie couldn't even serve her a damn potato without laying out some snarky comment. At that Dana chortled; even she would have been a little more low- key with a rival instead of acting like a child who just had her tea party stomped on by the neighborhood bully.  
  
Though, in some way, maybe Dana was that bully.  
  
But it wasn't her fault Harry didn't make a move on the frustrated teacher. She hadn't been there all year; he had opportunities she didn't horn in on so there was no need to blame it on her. Jealousy clouded Ronnie's eyes, made her a bitch - no, make that a whining child. Even her half-hearted apology was like she was trying to rise above and be the better person.  
  
Boy, did she miss her chance on that one about two hours ago.  
  
Dana decided this was the worst date ever as she pulled herself on Harry's hood and looked scornfully at the door.  
  
And she was still there. Why did she bother to turn around? To let him explain? Give him a chance?  
  
Was she a moron?  
  
Well, she was dating him.  
  
She shook her head, knowing she wasn't foolish for . . . Well, maybe.  
  
Leaving was becoming an excellent idea.  
  
She slipped off the car, the clack on her shoes hitting the pavement when the front entrance opened and, through the frosted glass doors she saw Harry coming out. He stopped stock-still when he saw her and she fell into the car, her backside not quite comfy as it hit against the metal but she folded her arms anyway.  
  
"Now that the Man of the Hour has left I'm sure everyone else is going to be pouring out."  
  
"Dana--"  
  
"No, don't talk. I had a case of temporary insanity coming back here and was just recovering." Pushing herself off of the car she started to walk off as he chased after her.  
  
"Dana, wait!"  
  
She paused and twisted to see him, an expression of disbelief on her face. "Now you follow me? When your friends aren't here to witness it. God, you're unbelievable!"  
  
"Thank you," he tried. "Always enjoy a compliment."  
  
"Really? Good, because I wanted to tell you you're the biggest asshole on the face of the earth," she stated matter-a-factly. "Congratulations."  
  
She started walking again but he fell in step with her asking, "Can I at least get my birthday gift?"  
  
She smirked without and semblance of mirth and replied, "Only if you step into oncoming traffic, then maybe I'd feel bad for you."  
  
He looked thoughtful for a moment before he answered, "Fair enough."  
  
He turned away from her, making her stop and watch him as he stepped onto the street, looking up and down. It was empty, with the late hour and the fact it was a side street but he was trying anyway.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Just give it a minute," Harry called. "There aren't any cars yet. But perk up, the chances of getting hurt increase on your birthday. That present is practically mine already."  
  
He rubbed his hands together and went back to searching the empty street, lined on each side with parked vehicles but without an oncoming truck in sight.  
  
"Knock it off. And get out of the street."  
  
"Worried about me?"  
  
"Yeah, you'll probably really ruin someone's car and I'm almost certain your insurance is crappy."  
  
"True. One of the minimal plans . . . But I'll get my gift right?"  
  
Dana sighed, her curls moving with her as she turned on heel and headed back to the car again, the slow click of her heels on the ground. Harry looked down, watching his own steps and stuffing his hands in his pocket as he followed, stepping on the curb.  
  
"Why did you bring me here tonight?"  
  
"Because we were on a date and I had to stop by to get my present."  
  
"Come on, Harry. I know you aren't that obsessed with presents."  
  
"Remember? Willing to get hit by a bus? You obviously don't know me that well. "  
  
"No, Harry, I don't," she said taking his joke seriously. "What was I? A 'look at the young thing I picked up' trophy or a deterrence to Miss Happy Stalker up there? And don't worry, I don't think you brought me here to make her jealous, if you wanted her, you would have went for her."  
  
"That differs from things I've heard."  
  
"Let me guess, 'You want to be with me, that is why you ignore me'?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Does she realize that in some weird way you even pursued me? That you didn't ignore me? Even when you tried to avoid me," she said with a little prideful smile.  
  
"Actually, she thinks I'm with you because you're safe," he told her and went to lean against the car as she had done earlier.  
  
Dana smiled and even laughed a little before she wondered, "Does she have ANY idea about what happened between us? Ex-student who tired to blackmail you, ex-stripper you confronted - Our relationship is as safe as a mine field."  
  
"That sure makes me want to pursue it," Harry quipped.  
  
"But you will," Dana said, going to rest next to him. "Because you had safe, I'm not presuming to speculate on your relationship with Miss Davis-- "  
  
"It was safe."  
  
She laughed and rolled her eyes before looking up at him a tilt on her mouth. "Can you guess what I'm going to say next?"  
  
"That Ronnie would be 'safe'? Even if she thinks she's all complications and excitement?"  
  
"Ooo, even got the bitchy part in there," she approved.  
  
"Thank you, been watching my chick-flicks."  
  
"Really?" She asked even though she didn't believe him anyway.  
  
"Well, actually, 'Bond' movies, but the women are always pretty bitchy." Silence lulled between them, but it wasn't filled with the sparking hostility that was heavily incorporated before. "Dana?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can I get my birthday kiss?"  
  
"You got it on the last date."  
  
"Can I get my present?"  
  
"You didn't walk into oncoming traffic."  
  
"Can I get my birthday kiss?"  
  
"Ask *Ronnie*."  
  
"Can I get my birthday kiss?"  
  
She looked at him, the pressure of the night slowly falling away from him. He had ten minutes left of his day and he was trying to make the best of it. Dana leaned in close, her lips a breath away when his eyes slipped shut . . .  
  
"You're going to have to work for it. I don't forgive so easily," she said getting up and heading for the car door. "The first thing you can do is drop me back my hot--"  
  
She was cut off as he spun her around, his mouth covering hers and kissing her softly, so softly that it seemed out of place with his approach. Gently he kissed her lips, urging her to open her mouth and when she did he slipped his tongue out to run just inside, tickling her lower lip before deviling deeper to taste her.  
  
"Uh-Em," a voice cleared. Without getting much response. "UH-*EM*."  
  
The clarified announcement didn't do much and when Harry and Dana did part it was because they wanted a breath, not at the arrival of a spectator.  
  
Make that four.  
  
"Very nice," Danny nodded his approval next to Harvey and . . . his camera. Steven stood there with slightly raised eyebrows, his was the deep baritone the voice that tried to pull them apart. And, finally, Marla stood on the end, her look certainly accusing. "Everybody is gonna be sorry they missed this one."  
  
"Don't worry, I have that last half on tape!" Harvey announced.  
  
Harry looked at his co-workers, his *friends*, and then at Dana who seemed *almost* uncomposed as she ran her fingers on each side her mouth to wipe away and stray lipstick.  
  
"Enjoying your birthday, Harry?" Marla asked in her appraising tone.  
  
"It's certainly looking up." He stepped back from Dana and she did as well but, instead of blurting out something, Harry grabbed the door handle of the passenger side and opened it. "And now, if you all will excuse me, I have a date. It didn't start so well so I've really got to work on getting a fourth."  
  
Dana grinned at him and slid into the seat, her eyes following as he closed her door and went to the other side.  
  
"You all have a good night," he nodded.  
  
"Good night," Marla nodded back. Steven wished him a gruff 'Happy Birthday' and Danny waved like an idiot.  
  
Harvey just filmed.  
  
Harry started the car and pulled away.  
  
"You are going to be really the center of gossip tomorrow," she smiled.  
  
"Too bad Cheryl Holt isn't around anymore - Harvey's tape would have been *gold*."  
  
". . . Happy Birthday, Harry."  
  
". . . Do I get my birthday kiss?"  
  
Dana laughed and relaxed back in the seat.  
  
Least he realized he was a *long* way from getting his present now.  
  
But he deserved a little frustration anyway.  
  
The End. 


End file.
